Diverter valves are often used as a component of a larger fluid handling or treatment system. Typically, a diverter valve can be actuated to either direct a flow of fluid through one or more pieces of equipment, or to bypass that equipment. Many diverter valves currently available offer several distinct disadvantages. These valves are often constructed with materials that degrade over time or with exposure to the fluids being controlled. For example, a typical diverter valve contains rubber or polymer seals that are in contact with the moving parts of the valve and are also exposed to the fluids within the valve. These seals often degrade or fail over time, requiring the removal of the valve from service and repair or replacement of the valve seals.
In addition, fluid handling or treatment systems that rely on diverter valves often require the installation of separate flow regulators, check valves, and flow meters, resulting in the inclusion of additional joints and seals in fluid handling systems, and a greater potential for leaks and failed joints. The inclusion of such components may also result in relatively high fluid pressure drops across these systems.
The present invention provides several improvements over diverter valves know in the art.